Episode 107
Arc of Embodiment is the 107th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Elfman and Evergreen, after much struggle, lose to Rustyrose and his imagination-based Magic. In the meantime, Gray, Lucy, Cana and Loke have been overpowered by Caprico alone. Loke decides to take him on by himself because of his mysterious Magic. Summary Elfman and Evergreen encounter a cliff as they run away from Rustyrose's Belcusas the Thunderclap. Left with no choice but to fight, the two work together in order to defeat it. Rustyrose appears shortly afterwards and expands on the idea of "The Ultimate World of Magic", saying that all those who cannot use Magic and the trash in the guilds are useless. This angers both Elfman and Evergreen and they engage to battle him together. However, Rustyrose outsmarts them despite their teamwork. He proceeds to explain the nature of his Magic, Arc of Embodiment, and then finishes the two off with Tower of Dingir. Before their defeat, Evergreen apologizes, stating that she was a nuisance to him. However, Elfman contradicts this and thanks her as the tower explodes. Meanwhile, Natsu awakes with his scarf and clothes reverted to normal by Wendy. Upon thanking Wendy, he picks up the scent of Zalty, the masked man he met back in Galuna Island. He quickly takes off in search for him. On the Magic Council warship, Doranbolt, formerly known as Mest Gryder, appears before Lahar who is ordering people to repair the damaged ship. Doranbolt reports to Lahar about the events on Tenrou Island, how Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref are all battling on the island. Lahar warns him that Gran Doma, the Chairman, is very strict and would likely eliminate those who he believes are wrongdoers without a trial and he might resort to using Etherion once more. This shocks Doranbolt and he has second thoughts with contacting the headquarters. In the battle against Caprico, Loke tells the others to leave and look for Caprico's teammates while he battles Caprico himself. He explains that Caprico's Magic, Human Subordination Magic, weakens their Magic as humans and so they cannot defeat him. He also reveals that Caprico is, in fact, a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn the Goat. At first, Lucy didn't want to leave. However, when she finally does, she makes Loke promise that he will come back to her. This action makes Caprico slightly recognize her. Upon realizing this, Loke begins his Spirit vs. Spirit battle with Caprico. He discovers that Caprico's Magic enables him to capture and summon humans and that Caprico has no master. The two talk, and suddenly Caprico realizes that Lucy is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, causing him to rage and demand for her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico (concluded) *Loke vs. Caprico (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * ** * * ** |Sutōn Aisu}} * ** ** * |Regurusu}} * |Ēra}} Spells used *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * * *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) *San Jiao Shin (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin) * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Manga & Anime Differences *In the fight between Elfman, Evergreen and Rustyrose, the part of the fight in the beginning of the episode was extended; showing how Belcusas the Thunderclap was defeated. *The anime provided a recap of Zalty's role in the Galuna Island arc. *The anime added a scene of Kain Hikaru while he is lost. *The anime provided a recap of who Lahar is. *In the anime, the fight against Capricorn was held in some caves, not ruins. *At the end of the episode, Natsu, Happy, Ultear and Zeref's current location is shown. *Besides healing Natsu's scarf, it was mentioned by Happy that Wendy also reversed Natsu's vest back in the anime, not in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes